


Friends

by phantomhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fetus, I'm joking this is a fic but with just side crack from me, M/M, Songfic, this is making me unprofessional I'm sorry, this might be a crack than a fic hah dangit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhoe/pseuds/phantomhoe
Summary: "But then again, if we're not friends, someone else might love you too.Then again, if we're not friends, there'd be nothing I could do."





	1. Daniel Howell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is actually on my Wattpad account which is where I published it first so you could also read it there and this is also my first Phanfiction so you would expect that this would be a shitty one, especially Chapter 1 like ugh, bad idea. Plus, I'm new here actually and I finally got my own account here so yay! Since I have nothing else to talk about and I'm awkward as hell, all I've got to say is that thank you for reading the first part of this story, not really the first since I would publish all of the parts since the other chapters of this fic since it was already published in my Wattpad account but tbh, I hope you don't read the Wattpad version since it's shittier than this, I assure you. But still, thank you for reading this, I appreciate it so much. You'll expect more updates from this soon if I get inspired again but don't worry, I ahve lots of ideas that I'm just too slouchy to do but just don't worry. Thank you and love you guys lots.

"Life is pointless anyways so why do I even exist?" I asked myself.

Yep, another existential crisis while I was eating a bag of Malteasers and think about my life.

It was such a bad idea.

"All of us are gonna die anyways. My family, friends- wait, I don't even have friends..." I trailed off.

I quickly stood up, grabbed my laptop, check my Tumblr and try to forget about my crisis. Hopefully.

While scrolling, I heard something loud coming from outside.

"What the fuck is that?" I stood up from my browsing position and checked the ruckus from outside.

I saw a truck, a moving truck, from outside and a bald man bringing boxes inside the flat besides ours.

I continued watching the man as he continuously grab boxes from the truck and bring it inside the flat. It was hilarious watching the man going back and forth I don't even know why.

After a few minutes later, the bald man pulled down the back door of the truck shut and another man, which looks much more younger than the bald man, walked outside, shook the bald man's hand and came back inside the flat.

The truck finally drove away while I was curious who is our new neighbor and who was the one who replaced Mrs. Dawson's place.

Who is she? Mrs. Dawson is a kind hearted old lady who was always there with me when my family is not. Yes, she's very special to me because she's like another mother to me. She cares about me, she makes me smile- she's just an amazing human being!

But sadly, she already moved from her hometown which where her daughter and her grandchildren live.

And yes, I miss her so much.

I don't even know about my family anymore, I feel like they don't care about me. Like I'm just invisible when I'm with them, they always care about work and shit. They have no time for their son. I understand why they're at work it's just sometimes I really need them like when I'm sad, lonely, hopeless, all of the depressing adjectives you could think of, but when I'm feeling those type of feelings, they're not here by my side.

And they're still at work right to this day.

I shrugged off all of the words that came into my head that makes me want to cry in the corner of my room and continued checking all of my social media websites.

I'm already used to those feelings so it's okay if they're not here by my side.

And I don't care anyways, I don't even go outside so no problem.

I stood up and ran down the stairs to get some snacks.

While getting some snacks, I heard someone knocking the front door.

I swear to God, if that's a serial killer I'm gonna go and lock myself inside my closet.

I grabbed the nearest object in the kitchen which is a spoon.

Yes, a fucking silver spoon.

I heard another knock on the door.

I held the spoon with two hands and slowly walked towards the front door.

You can do this, Dan, be a strong bitch.

As I reach the front door, I hesitantly held the knob, twist it, and slowly but surely opened the front door.

I screamed, threw the spoon at the serial killer and quickly shut the door.

"Ow! Why did you throw me with a spoon?" someone asked behind the door.

"Um, hello, cause you're a serial killer?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

I heard the person laughed, "Mate, I'm not a serial killer, I'm your new neighbour!"

I was confused until I remembered the guy from outside, I quickly stood up and opened the door.

My boring brown eyes was met by baby blue eyes that makes you mesmerised by them.

"Hello! I think this is yours...?" the guy asked, handing me the spoon I threw at him.

I blushed and grabbed the spoon from his hand, "I'm really sorry for throwing the spoon at you, I thought a serial killer was gonna catch me right now but no." I said, embarrassed.

The guy giggled, "Nah, it's okay! You know what's much worse? I got hit by a shoe from my brother because I scared him when we were kids."

I laughed and he did too.

"What's your name anyways, neighbour?" he asked.

"Uh, Dan. My name is Dan Howell, but you can call me Dan." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Phil Lester. Just call me Phil for short," Phil said, smiling and handing his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand while giving him a timid smile.

After shaking his hand, I remembered that we were awkwardly standing at my door.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, opening the door wider.

"No, it's okay! I only visited to meet you because I don't know anyone in this street and I have to unbox some of my belongings in my flat and stuff," he huffed.

"Oh, do you want me to help you? I'm okay with it and you're only by yourself," I asked.

"Oh no, it's okay! There's only a few boxes left for me to unpack so it's okay!" he said, smiling.

"Oh okay, good luck then!" I said.

He chuckled and walked back to his flat.

I watched as he reaches back his flat, before he can enter his flat, he saw me staring and waved while smiling as I waved back, blushing and smiled back too.

Then, he enters his flat.

I came back inside my flat and closed the door.

I heard my stomach grumbled.

"Calm down, bitch, I'm gonna go get some food." I said, rolling my eyes.

I placed the left over food that my mum left for me inside the microwave.

At least they still feed me.

After a few seconds, I heard the microwave beep.

I opened the door of the microwave, carefully grabbed the plate and placed it on the table.

I grabbed my spoon and fork and sat down on the dining chair.

While eating, I heard my phone beep.

I grabbed my phone and saw a text from my mum.

From: Mum

Hey honey, your father and I will be home late, there's still left over food in the fridge for you to eat.

I love you. <3

I sighed, cleaned the dishes and headed back to my room.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my PJ's.

After doing my night routine, I sat down on the bench beside my window as I stared at the moon and the stars from above.

I smiled at the beautiful sky above me as I felt my eyes getting heavy and I was fast asleep.


	2. Daniel Howell

I felt my body shaking violently and a voice screaming my name.

"DANIEL, WAKE UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" someone yelled.

The voice sounded familiar, it was like an old lady's voice.

I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just a dream and continued to sleep.

"DANIEL, PLEASE! YOUR PARENTS WERE BROUGHT TO THE HOSPITAL!" the voice cried out.

My eyes snapped wide open and saw my grandma crying beside me.

That's why the voice sounded familiar.

"What?!" I exclaimed, jolting up from the bed.

"Y-your parents were b-brought to the h-hospital," she choked out and started sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her in order to comfort her.

"Okay grandma, why were they brought to the hospital?" I asked her calmly.

She sighed, "They were coming home from work a few hours ago but when your dad decided to slam the brakes since they have to turn the other direction, it won't work," she inhaled sharply and continued, "and since they're driving on a road that has a cliff beside it, t-the car destroyed the railings that was preventing them not to fall down the cliff but since the car destroyed the railings and they were going too fast, they fell d-down the c-cliff." she started sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she cried onto my chest.

I closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

"We have to go to the hospital, grandma." I said.

She nodded and wiped off her tears from her eyes and stood up.

I stood up from my bed, grabbed my hoodie from my closet and exited my bedroom.

-

We were waiting outside of the Emergency Room.

"I'm gonna go take a wee, what about you?" grandma asks.

"No, I'm fine." I said, giving her a small smile.

She returns the smile and walked off.

I sighed, pulling out my phone from my pocket.

I turned it on, it's now 1:50 AM.

I groaned, closing my eyes.

Until, I heard doors closing.

"Er... Mr. & Mrs. Howell's family?" Someone asked.

I opened my eyes and saw a nurse.

"Um... H-here." I said a little bit out loud.

"And you are their...?" She trailed off.

"Their son, um is there any news about them?" I asked, standing up.

(A/N: Guys, I'm not good at this doctor shit so don't say anything about what I typed on what the nurse said, okay? JUST DIL WITH IT! HAHAHA GET IT?!...I'm just gonna leave...)

She nodded, "They survived, but they'll have to stay in their hospital rooms since they still have a few major or minor injuries for the doctor to cure but I'll let you know when can they come back home." she explained.

I nodded, "Can I see them?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't, Sir. The doctor didn't allow it since they need to rest." she apologised.

"Oh, can I at least see them through their window?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir. Follow me." She said and leased me the way.

I followed her until we reached their room.

"There they are, Sir. You only have a few minutes to see them," she said, "Oh, excuse me for a minute, Sir, someone is calling for me, is it okay if I leave you for a minute?" She asked.

I nodded, "Uh, yeah, it's alright." I said.

She nodded and walked away.

I looked through their window and there they are, resting, wires all over their bodies and other stuff.

If only I could come inside and hug them, tell them how much I love and miss them so much, thank them for all the things especially for loving me even though they're always working. I know they're trying to be with me since they're always busy and I appreciate that.

I felt tears stream down my face as I put my hand on the window, pretending to hold them.

"I love you so much, please still stay strong, I know you guys are. When you guys come back home, I want to hug you guys, tell you that I both love you so much and I want us to spend more time together. I want us to be happy and just enjoy our time. I just hope we'll be together again. Just...please, please stay strong, I don't know what will happen to me if you guys are gone in my life." I said then bursting into tears.

I quickly wiped off my tears and gave them a small smile, removing my hand from the window.

I saw the nurse walk towards me, "Pardon me, Sir, your time is up." she said.

"Oh, okay, thank you for letting me see them." I said.

"You're welcome, Sir." she smiled and walked away.

I checked on them one more time and walked away.

-

I sat down on the chair again and sighed in relief.

I saw my grandmother walking back to where I'm sat.

"That was a long wee, grandma." I chuckled.

"Oh pardon me, I'm old so that's why I took so long." she chuckled.

I smiled and remembered what the nurse said.

"Oh yeah, the nurse said that they're okay but they still have to stay here inside the hospital since they still have some injuries which are either major or minor for the doctors to cure." I said, "Plus, I got a chance to see them but through the window, I'm sorry that I didn't invite you." I said.

She nodded, "It's okay, I'll check on them later," she said, "I'm gonna stay here for awhile." she said.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you since you don't have somebody with you." I said, worried.

"No, it's okay, darling. I'm gonna call your grandfather to keep me company, I'll be fine, Daniel." she smiled.

I sighed, "Okay, be back home soon, Grandma." I said, giving her a hug.

"I promise." she said as she hugged back.

We pulled out of the hug and said our goodbyes and exited the hospital to go back home.

-

I reached back home.

I turned on my phone to check the time.

It's now 2:20 AM.

Wow, time is so slow.

I sighed as my back hits my bed, I closed my eyes to fall asleep again.

But I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

It's not because I'm so worried about my parents, I'am worried but not so much. I know they're gonna survive, they're strong. I know that.

I sat up from my bed and thought of something to do.

I didn't feel like checking all my social media websites or play any games on my X-box.

Shocking, huh?

I groaned at myself for not being sleepy anymore.

I felt lonely right now. Wow, this doesn't happen to me before. Usually I'm fine when I'm alone since I feel comfortable and free than be with people outside or inside the flat and I could do whatever I want by myself, but right now, I wanna be with somebody who is fun or happy to be with, talk about random things like childhood memories, rant about things that you dislike, like or something and you know, just talk about random shit that makes you happy and relate to the person you're talking to.

And here I am, in front of my neighbour's flat for someone to talk to even though I've only met him yesterday.

Which is Phil Lester.

It's weird that I still remember his name, I always forget people's names especially my other relatives.

And it's also weird to come to a stranger's home that I only met yesterday which I know, I already said that but still like what the hell am I thinking?

I hesitantly pressed the doorbell to his flat and waited for him to answer the door.

I waited for a few minutes and pressed the doorbell again.

I felt ashamed of myself for coming to his flat for someone to talk to so I decided to head back to my flat.

I was about to walk back home until I heard the door creak open.

"Who is it?" I heard Phil's groggy voice say through the tiny gap of the door.

"Uh, h-hey, it's Dan." I said, awkwardly.

The door quickly shuts and I heard locks unlocking.

After unlocking a million locks, the door opened to see a sleepy Phil, with his messy hair on his forehead and sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's 2 something in the morning!" He said a little out loud but not too harsh.

I rocked back and forth on the heels of my shoes, "I came here to... Um... Talk...?" I said, unsure.

He tilted his head a little to the side, looking confused.

And now I embarrassed myself.

I felt my cheeks burn so I looked down on the ground.

"Why are you here, Dan? Tell me the truth." He demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I sighed, "Fine, I came here for someone to talk to since I was feeling lonely and kind of bored and I wasn't feeling sleepy anymore so I decided to come to your flat," I said, "but I think it was a mistake since you're asleep, I'm sorry for disturbing you so I'm gonna go ahe-" I gasp when a hand stopped me from turning away.

I turned my head and my face was met by Phil's.

"You can stay with me."


	3. Daniel Howell

"You can stay with me."

My breath hitched when his face is inches to mine.

I stared into his baby blue eyes as he stared back into my wide chocolate ones.

Wow, I just noticed that his eyes were so beautiful.

I looked away, blushing when I realised that I've been looking him in the eyes for a long period of time.

I broke our gaze and stared at my shoes,"A-are you sure? You can go back to sleep again and it's late, I'll just go back home." I said.

"No, it's alright, I'm not that sleepy anymore, and I kind of want some company since I'm all alone too," he smiled, "Come on inside, I'll make you something to drink." he said, motioning for me to come inside his flat.

I nodded and followed him inside.

As I entered Phil's flat, I looked around the place.

Wow, for a guy like him, he cleans the place very well.

"You can sit down or look at things while I prepare our drinks." he said and left to go to a room connected to the living room which I think is the kitchen.

I looked around the place anyways.

I saw some of Phil's pictures with people smiling at the camera which I think are his family since they look alike.

I saw some of his pictures with other people which I think are his friends and relatives but one picture caught my eye, it's a picture of Phil with a blonde girl kissing his cheek while Phil was smiling widely and wrapping his arm around the girls waist.

Maybe his sister? No, they don't look alike. Maybe a relative? Friend?

I shrugged off all of my thoughts and looked through more of his pictures.

After looking through all of Phil's pictures hanged on the wall and that was stood on the table, I sat down on his couch, relaxing in the comfortable furniture.

"Here they are!" I heard Phil said, walking out of the kitchen with two mugs in each hand and handing me one mug.

"It's hot chocolate." He said, smiling and sat down beside me.

I looked down on my drink and decided to take a sip.

Holy shit, this is the best hot chocolate I've ever drank!

I took more sips and gulped them down.

After gulping down the last drop, I placed the mug on top of the coffee table.

I heard Phil giggle, I turned to look at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, it's just-" he cut off his own sentence and started laughing.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

He nodded, still laughing and grabbed a tissue on the coffee table and handed me one.

I wiped my face with the tissue, after wiping my face I saw chocolate stains on the tissue.

"I didn't know that you had a chocolate mustache!" Phil chuckled.

I scoffed but then laughed with him.

Our laughter faded away when Phil turned to look at me seriously.

"Now, tell me why," Phil said somewhat with a demanding voice, placing his mug on the coffee table.

"Tell you what?" I asked with confusion.

"Why you came here at 2 in the morning with puffy eyes and a hoarse voice." he said with a soft voice.

Wait, was it too obvious that I cried?

"Well... Like I said before, I was feeling kind of lonely and I felt like I wanted to talk to someone and I didn't feel like sleeping right now and yeah... I think that's why, I'm really sorry though for bothering you at this time." I said, quietly.

"No, I don't mind that you're here, I was just kind of worried why and I kinda knew that you were still living with your parents since I saw them went out of your flat one time so I thought why you're here when your parents are there with you and-" I tensed, looking down.

Phil might've noticed since he stopped talking and tried to look into my eyes, "is it about your parents?" He asked with a soft voice.

I looked down on my hands, "n-no... Y-yes?" I stuttered.

Phil sighed, "You can tell me everything, Dan. Sometimes you just really have to tell all of your problems so it wont bottle up inside you with your feelings or it would make you explode from sadness and/or confusion. But it's alright if you can't tell me, I understand." he said smiling softly with his hand on my forearm.

He's right.

I gave him a small smile, "No it's alright, it's just... my parents were in a car accident and I couldn't hold my tears back when I saw them all covered up in bandages, wires and stitches in the hospital and... I don't know there was just so many feelings and thoughts going on... So yeah, that's why I'm kind of like this..." I explained with a soft voice, looking down and playing with the crumpled tissue with the chocolate stain on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dan, I didn't mean to force you to tell me." he apologised.

"It's alright, I knew I have to tell it soo-" I was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around me.

I realised it was Phil's and he was hugging me.

I was shocked but I relaxed a little bit in his comforting arms and hugged him back.

When we pulled out of the hug, I blushed and looked down on the ground.

"W-why did you h-hug me?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh sorry, I got used to hugging people when they're sad because when I was younger my mother used to hug me when I was feeling sad and I felt like I should use that kind of comfort to cure people that are sad or lonely." Phil said, smiling at me.

I giggled, "you sound kinda like Baymax from Big Hero 6." I smiled.

"Hello. I'am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Phil mimicked the adorable character.

I chuckled, "nice impersonation!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks! People call me the king of voice acting." Phil smirked, bowing dramatically.

I snorted, "oh really now?" I laughed.

Phil chuckled, rolling his eyes and sipped his hot drink.

And there was silence. A little awkward silence for me.

But the awkward silence was cut off by Phil's voice.

"Hey Dan, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"Why would you come over here if we only just met yesterday by you throwing a spoon at me because you thought I was a murderer when I visited your flat? I'm not being mean about why you're here, I am glad you're here though to be honest I'm just curious why you came here and not to any other person who you knew. I'm sorry I think I'm rambling a little and kept on asking questions or something." Phil chuckled.

I giggled, "to be honest, I really don't know why I came to you even though we only just met yesterday. I think I just wanna be with someone who I really don't know much for a change, but not really like a plain stranger that I just saw on the street, than be with someone who I already knew and just talking about the same old things, I don't know, I really don't understand myself sometimes, I'm just weird. Now I'm the one rambling, I'm sorry." I blushed, looking down on my hands.

"No, it's alright! And I understand though, I also have those times where I just wanna change some things up and just go for it. It's not weird, it's normal to be like that, I think... But if it's weird, then I'm glad we could be weird together!" Phil grinned.

"I'm honoured to be with someone just as weird as me." I laughed.

Phil laughed, "hey, why don't we waste our time by doing something fun, if it's okay with you of course." he said.

I hesitated but made up my mind anyways,"its alright with me, if it's alright with you." I smirked.

"Of course! Shall we go out on this fine mornight?" Phil said, acting formal.

I giggled, "well of course, my good sir." I played along.

"Then let's get the heck out of here and have fun!" Phil chuckled, grabbing his keys and pulling me out of his flat.

"Phil, do you have your keys to your flat?" I asked to make sure or else we would be outside.

"Yeah, I got it!" Phil replied.

I closed his front door and twisted the knob making sure that it's locked.

"You ready?" Phil grinned while unlocking his car and got inside the drivers seat.

"This better be fun or I swear!" I chuckled and got inside the passengers seat.

"I swear, this will be the best mornight you've ever had!" Phil grinned, starting the engine.


End file.
